Talk:Vanfeny Vamp
Hissatsu To, The Wikia Contributor who added those hissatsu's, Do you have any proof that he has them? DarkBlizzard9 Dark Tornado Eternal Blizzard ' 13:37, December 28, 2012 (UTC) http://www51.atwiki.jp/inazumago2cs/pages/17.html#id_c37cc63d First Row in Order : 1. Vampire Lord, 2. Heaven's Time, 3. God Wind, 4. The Monsters Sorry for the late reply 19:48, December 29, 2012 (UTC) 29.12.2012 20:40 (CET) Recruitment in Raimei I want to know if you need to connect Neppuu and Raimei to get Vanfeny Vamp, because i like this Character even though he didin´t appear in the anime. So it would be great to know that i could get him in Raimei without Neppuu. ( I don´t have the Game, but I want to buy it) '(Majin Tenma (talk) 00:01, January 26, 2013 (UTC)). No you don't have to connect Raimei with Neppuu. He is only recruitable in the Raimei version. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 12:54, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Thank you that you always help me with my questions Leo :D''' ' '(Majin Tenma (talk) 14:07, January 26, 2013 (UTC)).' No problem! ^^ ' Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 14:09, January 26, 2013 (UTC)' Location (ShawnFroste9 (talk) 18:37, January 28, 2013 (UTC))does any1 know the location to scout him name http://img.amiami.jp/images/product/main/132//FIG-COL-5694.jpg New official merchandise has been revealed, and it turns out 'Vanfeny Vamp' is ''not ''the correct romanization. the correct name for him is 'Vampheny Vamps'. Please change it!! 00:54, April 12, 2013 (UTC) ヴァンフェニー Vanfeny/Vampheny, it doesn't really make a difference. And there is no way ヴァンプ can translate to Vamps. Vamp yes, but there is no s on the end as there is no su ス to add that on. So as with Fei Lune and Garsha Wolfein's pages, we should keep this how it is now. 'Angelo Cabrini' 'Kattobi Defense' 01:08, April 12, 2013 (UTC) The thing is, if you try to get the actual romanization, it will always say Vamp (ヴァンプ = Vamp). Vamps would have been correct if it was ヴァンプス. I wonder what's wrong with Level-5 XD. 01:10, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Aaaaand going to add on here, but it is indeed 'Vamps'. As I stated in Garcia Wolvein's pages, I have the posters - here you go. http://25.media.tumblr.com/070c488db50f2dfbaac3697a8da58db8/tumblr_mnv629eHzb1s2xgqxo1_500.jpg http://24.media.tumblr.com/fd920ca442d37c9a4a317d0062464114/tumblr_mnv63itUck1s2xgqxo1_500.jpg Unless that's a random '5' added on the end (i highly doubt it is), that's definitely an 'S'. Yeah, I don't get it either, but that's the way L-5 has spelt it. And considering they're, well, official merchandise, I'd say that's the way they're actually spelt. Kirinkao ★ プラスマ ボール 10:27, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Again, play the games with them in it, Vanfeny and Garsha's romaji is the same in the game as of which it is now on the wiki, thus those posters are fake. '❀~''' ShadowProve13 Dark Phoenix Angel Ball ~❀ 10:57, June 4, 2013 (UTC)ShadowProve13 Hm, there's one thing I don't understand. The romanization on the poster is actually correct, but they still wrote it as Vamps. Weird. マジョレール ☆グングニル☆ 14:16, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Again, I have got the game, and I know the romaji makes no sense. However, these posters are ''not fake - ''why would Ensky's official amazon state they were official merchandise if they were fake? Kirinkao ★ プラスマ ボール 23:58, June 4, 2013 (UTC) I don't think that any of those names should be changed even if those are the official romaji. Why? It's because if we suddenly start to use those official romaji, we will also have to change Endou into Endo and Kyousuke into Kyosuke and Shindou into Shindo and all those other names because those are also the official romaji names (You have the posters, so you should know it). Does anyone want to do this? :) SweetHope (Talk) 00:11, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Technically, you wouldn't? Here's the reason why - when they have the 'o', it's mainly because they're, well, using the wrong 'o'. Really, on the posters it should be 'Endō' or 'Kyōsuke'. This can also be romanized as Endou, or Kyousuke. Basically, most official merchandise ignores the line on top of the 'o' and just puts it like that. (It also has a habit of ruining the straight lines that the text runs in, which would be bad for aesthetics.) They don't use the 'ou' because it's not really in widespread use around japan?? It only denotes a slight accent on the letter; nothing more, and so they wouldn't feel the need to do it. So technically, no, you really wouldn't be required to do that. Kirinkao ★ プラスマ ボール 04:51, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I see. I'm sorry for my argument. I did not know that they simply don't care about using the right 'ō' instead of 'o' but I've always been wondering why they are writing it like that for most anime series. So, you're right of course. Thanks for explaining this to me^^ SweetHope (Talk) 11:18, June 5, 2013 (UTC)